Love In The Dark
by fanboy-anonymous
Summary: En route to a job in Minnesota, Sam and Dean Winchester spend the night in a cheap motel room. As the tension between them comes to a head, the brothers find themselves confronting old issues and deep, hidden desires. Contains "Wincest".


"**LOVE… IN THE DARK"**

Dean Winchester lay on his stomach on the bed, topless, with his arms folded around a pillow under his chin. He was looking at the TV, but not really watching. The blue light flashed across his face, lighting up his eyes, but they still looked dark, dead, and vacant. His mind was somewhere else.

From a gap in the drapes behind him, the silvery moonlight was shining and had managed, just barely, to make it through the grimy glass of the motel room window. It shone over the curves of his buttocks, across the bare, smooth skin of his slightly-arched back, and the contours of his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

Across the room, Sam studied him, secretly, from behind the TV guide he was pretending to read, which was weeks out of date. He hadn't turned the page in over five minutes, though he was pretty sure Dean wasn't paying attention. He remained entirely motionless, apart from the rhythmic rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed in and out, silently. The image of his brother laying there in the half-light, unblinking, his face expressionless, was almost hypnotic.

After almost ten minutes, the silence had grown unbearable. Sam wanted to speak, but what could he say that didn't sound pointless and completely irrelevant? As he thought about this, Dean appeared to break out of his trance. He blinked, turning his head and glanced in Sam's direction. The younger Winchester's eyes quickly darted towards the magazine he was still holding up, and he pretended to read again. He listened as Dean sighed softly, and then heard the creaking of the bed as he moved. Dean picked up the remote control and pointed it at the TV, which promptly flashed off and turned black, the screen crackling with electricity.

The room was left in almost complete darkness, except for the silver-blue beam of light coming in through the window. Sam cleared his throat.

"I was reading," he said, lying.

"No you weren't," Dean replied. His voice was slightly muffled, his face pressed into the pillow he was clutching. The bed creaked again when he rolled over and sat up to face his younger brother. A rasping noise filled the air as he slowly ran his hand over the stubble on his cheeks and neck, then gave another sigh. He looked up in Sam's direction. Sam wasn't entirely sure if Dean could see him or not. His bed, pushed into the corner of the motel room, was in complete darkness.

Sam let the TV guide drop out of his hands and it slapped onto the floor. "You know," he spoke softly. "You've barely said a word in three days, Dean. What's going on with you?"

A few seconds of quiet passed before Dean answered. "There's nothing going on with me Doctor Phil, OK? So just drop it." he said, then stood up and padded across the floor towards the bathroom, pausing at the door and resting his hand on the doorframe.

He was about to apologize when Sam shot up off the bed. "God-damn-it, Dean! You're my freakin' brother! Whatever's going on with you, you have to tell me because I can't stand the silence anymore!"

Dean glanced back over his shoulder then shook his head. He gave a frustrated chuckle. "Sam, I'm sorry, OK? I just can't stop thinking…" He stopped, the words catching in his throat. Did he really want to say this?

Sam stepped forward, and then stopped himself. "What?" He asked, softly. "Dean, tell me…"

Dean appeared to shake off the thought. He pushed open the bathroom door, flicked on the light switch and went inside, half-heartedly pulling the door closed behind him. It was left slightly ajar, allowing a wedge of sickly yellow light to enter the bedroom. Sam listened as Dean pulled back the plastic curtain and turned on the shower.

He looked over at the clock beside his bed, which flashed 12:03 am. The broken air conditioning had left the small room stifling hot, making Sam want to get out of his clothes and get a few hours of sleep before they had to get back in the Impala the next morning and head off towards their next case in Minnesota.

He started to undress tiredly, pulling off his jeans and t-shirt, and socks, leaving him in only black jockey briefs. Falling face-first into the cool sheets of the bed, Sam lay on his stomach and faced the wall, folding his arms underneath the pillow. Lulled by the loud spray of the shower coming from the bathroom, he drifted in and out of sleep a couple of times.

His sleep was dreamless for just a few precious moments, before it was invaded by visions of his mother's death. Then it switched to Jessica – on the ceiling, dripping blood, in flames. And then his father, sacrificing himself – making that deal with the Demon…

He woke, startled, when Dean turned off the shower and the sound of hissing water stopped. The sound of wet footsteps on the bathroom floor followed, then the light switch being flipped, and the bathroom door clicking shut.

Sam listened as the sound of Dean's breathing drew nearer, softly and quietly. A hand rested itself on his arm, and when Sam turned around to face him, Dean was perched on the edge of the bed. In the darkness, all Sam could see was the moonlight shine against the side of his brother's face and body. His hair was still wet.

Saying nothing, Dean lay down - still wrapped in his towel – on the bed beside Sam and pressed his face into Sam's hair, smelling it. Sam's hand instinctively came round and grasped onto Dean's, their fingers intertwining. Soon, their rhythmic breathing was completely in sync as they lay on top of the sheets, warm skin against skin. After a while, Dean spoke.

"Hey, Sammy, do you remember when we were kids? Dad would be gone on a hunting trip and we would be holed up in some hick town in the middle of nowhere in a cheap motel, waiting for him to come back. Man, we would lie like this for hours, listening to AC/DC over and over." He laughed. "Do you remember?"

Sam smiled. "Of course I remember." He gripped onto Dean's hand tighter and brought it up against his chest.

The bed creaked as Dean shifted, moving his body closer in against Sam's. In response, Sam rolled over and turned to face his brother. When their eyes met, glowing and hungry in the darkness, they both smiled knowingly. Sam let go of his brother's hand and brought it up to Dean's chest, where a golden amulet dangled on a piece of black lace. He smiled.

"Do you remember when I gave you this?" He asked. He fingered the pendant in a child-like manner that made Dean's heart ache and his stomach flip.

"Y- yes." He replied, struggling to swallow. "It was Christmas. I remember that year… I remember everything. We were lying like this, in my bed, and you said… you asked me to -"

"Kiss me," Sam whispered.

Dean could hardly breathe. His heart pounded. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Sam's. When Sam started to kiss back, Dean lifted his hand and swept the hair away from Sam's eyes, and he slid his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned with pleasure, and grasped onto Dean's back, pulling him in closer.

Dean gently broke the kiss and pushed Sam's shoulder back so that his brother rolled backwards to face away from him again. Dean's soft lips kissed the back of Sam's neck and shoulder, sending shockwaves down Sam's spine. "Dean," he whispered, shivering.

Dean's hand came around and slid down Sam's tightly muscled stomach and abdomen. His fingers slipped into the waistband of Sam's underwear and brushed over the thick patch of pubic hair until they wrapped around his brother's cock. It immediately responded by starting to pulse with blood, twitching to life in Dean's palm. He started stroking it slowly, rhythmically, Sam breathing loudly and grinding gently against Dean's grasp. The sound of their breathing filled the small, dark room.

Sam smiled in the dark, panting as his Dean's hand worked his cock, starting to pump harder and faster now. "Oh God, Dean…" He said. The pleasure was building. His cock was growing harder with every stroke. He couldn't believe they hadn't done this in so long…

Dean continued jerking Sam off, moving his own body closer against his brother's so that Sam could feel Dean's hard-on rub against the back of his thigh. He kissed the back of Sam's neck again, harder now, his teeth nibbling the soft, warm flesh.

Sam couldn't wait any longer. "Dean, I'm gonna come…" He gasped. And soon after the words left his lips, the room was filled with his loud, almost animalistic groan. His body shuddered against Dean's, his breath escaping in short, sharp gasps as he climaxed, and a gush of warm, thick semen spilled over Dean's fingers and ran down the back of his hand. Dean continued to jerk until finally, Sam was completely spent.

Dean let go of his brother's still-hard cock, and brought his hand up over Sam's stomach and chest, bringing with it a long, sticky trail of fluid. He pressed his face into Sam's hair and kissed it. "Sam…" He said, but stopped the sentence short. He didn't know how to say those words anymore and sound like he meant it. Even when he did.

Sam rolled onto his side, and kissed Dean's lips one last time. It lingered a few minutes, both of them unwilling to let go, before Dean finally drew away. He lifted his head away from Sam's and, sitting up on the bed, swung his legs around. He wiped the last traces of Sam's semen on his towel, and stood up.

"Get some sleep, Sammy," he said as he walked away. "We check out at dawn, and then we gotta hit the road." He dropped the damp towel from around his waist and draped it over the chair beside his bed. He climbed naked onto the bed and lay on his stomach on top of the sheets.

Sam stripped himself of his sticky underwear and lay back on his bed, feeling satisfied for the first time in weeks. After a while he whispered across the room, "I love you, Dean." He wasn't sure if he was already asleep. He was sure that had Dean been awake, there would have been some kind of smart-ass remark. But there was no reply.

Sam rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes, listening to Dean breathe until he fell asleep.

Dean stayed awake for hours, wishing he had been brave enough to say it back…


End file.
